Just One Day
by AngelOfBlackBlood
Summary: One day in London together.


**Author's Note- Prompt-'How does it rain cats and dogs? Do they ride on droplets or something?'**

The grey smog hung low in the air, blanketing London in a suffocating darkness. The sulphuric light of the lamp post provided momentary respites from the blind walk, creating hazy yellow patches that seemed to float in the air at regular intervals.

The journey to the streets of London had not made for a pleasant morning, but perhaps that was just the company. Out of all the Aurors in the office they just had to pair him up with Malfoy.

It had barely been a 15 minutes journey, but within that time Harry had considered fleeing about 7 times, and when that proved to be impossible he had contemplated ways to dispose of Draco, unfortunately there wasn't a way that didn't end up with him residing in Azkaban.

So he found himself in a situation he had never considered realistic before, explaining what the London underground was to his childhood enemy. It took him several minutes to explain and even longer to convince Draco that it was safe to get on, but eventually Harry found himself staring at a queasy looking Draco as the train rocked back and forth.

Getting off the underground proved to be even worse than getting on, it would appear that Draco had never come into contact with an escalator before either… this was going to be a long day.

After several run-ins with new and exciting things Draco began to get a grip on his reactions. They stumbled along in the grey morning light, the street lights glistening off of the wet floor. It didn't take them too much longer to get to the Natural History Museum, although they did have to find an entrance that wasn't so heavily guarded with muggle machinery.

The museum itself didn't open up for another 4 hours, which should give them plenty of time to search for what they had been sent out to collect. What Harry hadn't counted on was Draco being so distracted by nearly every display they passed. What should have been a simple search of the building lasting no more than 30 minutes quickly turned into a slow traipse with regular pauses. By the time they had determined that what they were looking for wasn't here it had been over 3 hours, and they now had to be careful to avoid various museum employees.

They made it back outside with next to no mishaps, but Harry couldn't help thinking perhaps bringing the invisibility cloak would have been a good idea. At least then he would have been able to hide Malfoy so as not to bring anymore attention to themselves.

The next stop for them to check out was The National Gallery in Trafalgar Square; perhaps they would find the object there. They didn't.

"This is a complete waste of my time Potter." It must have been the 5th time Draco had expressed his disinterest in the art and finding the illusive magical item.

"Yeah well, listening to you whining isn't really my idea of a good time either Malfoy."

They were now heading back towards the main entrance, dodging the eager tourists. But on getting to the main doors they found that they light grey mist was gone, and had been replaced by dark clouds and swirling rain.

Muggles rushed inside in an attempt to avoid getting any wetter, there were so many of them trying to cram themselves through the doors that Harry and Draco were nearly pushed over.

"Sorry, it's raining cats and dogs out there." That was all that was said before the culprit was swept away.

"How does it rain cats and dogs? Do they ride on droplets or something?" Harry turned to Draco ready to yell at him for being such an idiot, but when he did he saw the look of genuine confusion on Malfoy's face. He really didn't understand muggles at all, perhaps Harry had been a bit unfair to judge his reactions so quickly for all he knew this could be Malfoys first time out of the wizarding world.

"Hey Malfoy, have you ever been to the muggle world before?" The question must have startled Malfoy or perhaps it was the lack of the spiteful tone Harry's words were usually spiked with.

After a slight hesitation Malfoy shook his head. So it was really his first time in the muggle world, no wonder he had been so distracted by it all.

"Well, it doesn't look like we are going to find what the ministry wanted, so how about we head out and see a few more of the sights." Malfoys previously blank expression morphed into a wary look. He still didn't quite trust Harry enough to believe what he said the first time round.

They had to wait another half hour before the rain cleared off enough for them to g back out, even then it was still spitting. They headed for the London Eye, despite it being too dark to see much Harry figured it was better to give it a go rather than regret not doing so.

It had been a while since Harry had gone around London with the intention of just enjoying himself; recently his visits to the muggle world had all been for work. But not this time, for the rest of the day he and Draco actually got along and visited several of the more interesting places, including revisiting the Natural History Museum so Draco could get a look at everything they had missed.

By the time they were finished the sky had gone dark and lights had flickered on in all of the windows. It was time for them to head back to the wizarding world; it was time for them to act like enemies again.

Although they would never admit it they had both enjoyed their day out, Harry found himself hoping that the trip would be a real eye opener for Draco and that perhaps they didn't have to go back to being enemies.

Of course hope isn't always enough and they soon found themselves back into their old routine of ignoring each other and occasionally throwing insults back and forth. Well, at least they would always have that one day in London.


End file.
